


Выпустить пар

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Дина медленно подошла ближе к двери, остановившись и заглянув в щель, через которую просматривалась хорошо освещённая комната. Она услышала обоих мужчин даже раньше, чем успела увидеть. Издаваемые ими звуки смутили её почти так же сильно, как тот воздушный поцелуй, и, чуть повернувшись налево, она наконец увидела их.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blow off some steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665054) by [roman (transzsasz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman). 



Дина почувствовала напряжённую атмосферу в помещении, когда Виктор сказал боссу, что они потеряли бриллиант, а затем передал ему листовку с изображением юной Кассандры Кейн; Роман Сайонис впал в настоящую истерику. О таком его поведении Дина когда-то слышала, но ни разу не заставала припадки лично. До этого Роман, разозлившись, мог просто что-то прошептать Зсасзу и скрыться, теперь же он швырял вещи и кричал. Истерика Романа усугубилась, когда вошёл другой сотрудник, чтобы доложить, что им удалось поймать Харли Квинн. Если честно, тогда Канарейка подумала, что этой информации будет достаточно для того, чтобы успокоить Сайониса и заставить его ненадолго забыть о (временной) потере бриллианта, ведь у него, по крайней мере, была Квинн… хотя бы что-то. Однако Роман разорался ещё громче, количество разбрасываемых вещей увеличилось, многие из них пришли в негодность; Сайонис покраснел от ярости, его обычно аккуратные волосы выбились из укладки, и Дина сильно сомневалась, что босс успокоится в ближайшее время. Приближаться к нему она не решалась, боясь получить удар по лицу.

У Виктора, впрочем, не оказалось проблем с приближением к боссу, и когда Роман закричал: «Я что, многого прошу?» (Дине пришлось перестать закатывать глаза, чтобы не навлечь гнев босса на себя и не расстаться с жизнью), Зсасз подошёл к нему со словами поддержки и схватил за плечи; затем его руки переместились к предплечьям, а после — запястьям босса. Дина прежде не видела эту сторону отношений Сайониса и Зсасза, голос Виктора звучал многообещающе, когда он говорил о бриллианте и захватывал всё внимание Романа. Казалось, это сработало.

— Я верну ваш бриллиант, обещаю, — уголки его губ чуть приподнялись, — как насчёт того, чтобы спуститься вниз и убить эту Харли-тварь? — улыбка Зсасза стала шире, он не сводил взгляда с Романа. — Выпустить немного пара?

— Да… — Роман явно начал расслабляться, — я давно хотел это сделать, — он улыбнулся Виктору, и тогда тот отпустил запястья, — я пойду переоденусь. — Роман провёл руками по волосам и ушёл, даже не посмотрев на Дину. Напряжение нарастало до тех пор, пока не превратилось в неловкую тишину между ней и Зсасзом. Дина не знала, что сказать этому жестокому и опасному убийце после того, как стала свидетельницей нежных успокаиваний. Любые слова прозвучали бы странно, а в худшем случае могли оставить её без лица. Когда Зсасз обернулся, Дина задержала дыхание, готовясь ко всему, что сейчас могло сорваться с его уст, но чего она точно не ожидала ( _совсем_ не ожидала), так это того, что Виктор одними губами пошлёт ей воздушный поцелуй и уйдёт в том же направлении, что и Роман.

Лицо Дины исказилось от отвращения; она знала, что Зсасз не увидит её реакции, но как ему мог прийти в голову подобный жест по отношению к ней? Зачем он это сделал? Что вообще всё это _значит_? Виктор всегда ненавидел её, он ненавидел всех, кто не был Сайонисом, но Дина знала, что занимала особое место в его личном списке ненависти, не имея ни малейшего представления о причинах… однако этот маленький поцелуй заставил её смутиться. Это было так необычно для них обоих, но то, как это сделал Зсасз, медленно и очевидно, будто действительно имело какое-то значение, вынуждало её строить в уме различные предположения.

— _Чёрт возьми, Кэсс_ , — Дина хотела уйти отсюда, ей нужно было найти девчонку, предупредить её, сделать _что угодно_ , прежде чем Роман или Зсасз до неё доберутся. Она ждала в надежде, что Сайонис сам выйдет или отправит кого-нибудь с новым поручением, чтобы она могла уйти с разрешения, поскольку последнее, чего хотелось Дине — это снова разозлить Романа.

Она подождала немного дольше, но когда никто не пришёл, а она сама обошла всю гостиную по периметру, то решила, что лучше всего будет пойти к Роману и спросить у него, что делать дальше. Дина прошла по коридору к самой дальней комнате; она знала, где именно находилась спальня Романа, потому что _однажды_ уже была там, когда босс пригласил её, чтобы отблагодарить за хорошо выполненную работу. Дина вспомнила страх, который охватил её в тот момент, когда она увидела, что Зсасз тоже был в спальне. Она не хотела спать с кем-либо из них (и из мужчин в принципе, если учитывать её лесбийские наклонности), но если бы пришлось кого-то выбирать, чтобы сохранить работу, то она отдала бы предпочтение Сайонису, а не Зсасзу… только не Зсасзу. К счастью, до этого не дошло, она неправильно восприняла ситуацию, и Роман просто подарил ей новое платье для выступлений; неприлично дорогое, блестящее и немного соблазнительное, но со вкусом. Казалось, Роман ненавидел женщин (возможно, из-за своей матери, об этом Дина могла лишь догадываться), но к ней он относился по-особенному. Она поблагодарила его за платье и чуть ли не бегом покинула апартаменты, тяжело дыша и в итоге вздохнув с облегчением из-за того, что ничего ужасного не случилось. С тех пор Дина не посещала спальню босса, но предполагала, что там ничего не изменилось.

Она заметила, что дверь была приоткрыта; у Романа был пунктик относительно запирания дверей, поэтому сейчас это выглядело странно. Дина медленно подошла ближе к двери, остановившись и заглянув в щель, через которую просматривалась хорошо освещённая комната. Она услышала обоих мужчин даже раньше, чем успела увидеть. Издаваемые ими звуки смутили её почти так же сильно, как тот воздушный поцелуй, и, чуть повернувшись налево, она наконец увидела их. Роман прислонился спиной к стене, его тело было прижато телом Зсасза, голова наклонена в сторону, обнажая шею. Сайонис постанывал, закрыв глаза. Зсасз медленно _лизал_ его шею, покусывая кожу зубами. Он мягко шептал в его горло, сладко говорил о прощении. Дина не могла разобрать всех слов, но, как бы то ни было, Роман выражал согласие пронзительными стонами, тона их голосов контрастировали друг с другом, а тела двигались в почти животной страсти. Дина понятия не имела, что за хрень здесь происходит, но знала, что ей нужно уйти. Причём, срочно. Затем Зсасз поднёс руку к горлу Романа, крепко сжав, а губами прижавшись к подбородку, и какая-то часть Дины подсказала ей, что её боссу сейчас свернут шею. Как человек, Роман Сайонис был полным дерьмом, но она ощущала странную преданность по отношению к нему… По крайней мере, это было частью её работы — защищать его, и хватка Зсасза заставила Дину задаться вопросом, мог ли Роман сейчас дышать; звуки удушья, которые он издавал, подкрепляли её сомнения. Она положила руку на дверь, чтобы открыть её и выбить дерьмо из Зсасза (об этом она мечтала уже давно), но тут Роман схватил Виктора за голову и удерживал её на месте, не сводя пристального взгляда. Дина была уверена, что Роман собирался ударить его, но ошиблась, когда вместо этого он притянул лицо Зсасза ближе и поцеловал, грязно и жестоко, стукаясь зубами и сплетая языки… Это было довольно отвратительно, но окончательно развеяло сомнения Дины.

Теперь она знала, что Сайонис не собирался подохнуть от нападения своей «правой руки» и не нуждался в защите, какого бы чёрта тут ни творилось. Всё, что ей нужно было сделать, это развернуться и уйти, сесть на диван или заняться более неотложными делами, такими как безопасность девочки, но вдруг Зсасз упал на колени для того, чтобы…

 _Господи_ …

— Используйте меня, — руки Виктора поглаживали дрожавшие бёдра Романа, — накажите меня. Делайте, что хотите, я это заслужил.

— О, Виктор… — пальцы Сайониса взяли его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть выше, — погляди на себя… Я отправил тебя на грёбаную работу, а ты меня подвёл.

— Знаю, босс, и обязательно верну вам бриллиант, — Дина услышала, как Сайонис ахнул, когда рука Зсасза приблизилась к его промежности, — позвольте мне сделать это для вас.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Ваш член, — Роман тихо застонал, когда Виктор произнёс эти слова, а Дина всё ещё пыталась понять, что происходит, — мне нужен ваш член, босс.

— Где именно он должен быть?

— Где захотите, босс, мне не важно… Я подвёл вас, накажите меня, — Роман стиснул челюсти, обдумывая его слова.

— Думаю, для начала тебе стоит заткнуться и найти лучшее применение для своего грязного рта.

— Трахните меня туда, босс, заставьте меня задохнуться, — Виктор ухмыльнулся, — _выпустите пар_.

Когда Роман отпустил Зсасза, чтобы стянуть пижамные штаны, Дина поняла, что Виктор полностью контролировал ситуацию. Он был тем, кто стоит на коленях, но при этом говорил Роману, что делать, позволяя своему боссу думать, что всё это его идея. Виктор сел на коленях, открыв рот и высунув язык. Он демонстрировал такое терпение, какого Дина никогда не видела, пока Роман боролся со шнурками на штанах и бормотал проклятия, но Зсасз не сдвинулся с места; Дина ожидала, что он поможет боссу, однако сегодня Виктор проявлял себя с совершенно неожиданной стороны.

Зсасз облизнул губы, когда член Романа наконец-то освободился. Он приблизился и наклонил голову, в то время как Роман одной рукой удерживал его затылок, а другой проводил по своему члену. Как и всё остальное, что обычно делал Сайонис, это выглядело драматично: он устроил целое шоу для Зсасза, протяжно стонал и ритмично поглаживал член, касаясь головкой языка Зсасза. И, судя по всему, _это_ Виктору нравилось.

— Посмотри на себя, — задыхаясь, произнёс Роман, помещая головку члена в рот подчинённого, — ты так отчаянно нуждаешься в моём члене. Представь, что бы подумали другие, увидев тебя таким, — Зсасз застонал, прикрыв глаза, — держу пари, ты даже хотел бы, чтобы другие это увидели. То, как ты выглядишь. Что тебя используют как шлюху. Хочешь, чтобы все знали, кому ты принадлежишь… а принадлежишь ты мне, не так ли, Виктор? Ты весь мой, я прав? — Зсасз издал звук, похожий на _«да, босс»_ , а Дина не могла поверить, что всё ещё стояла там, наблюдая за всем этим. Она просто не могла отвернуться, независимо от того, как сильно этого хотела. Роман немного отстранился, и тогда Зсасз _заскулил_ :

— Вам, я принадлежу вам, босс.

— Скажи, что ты весь мой.

— Я весь ваш.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, босс, — Роман широко улыбнулся, довольный словами Зсасза, который снова ждал, открыв рот и тяжело дыша.

— Хороший мальчик, — он поместил свой член обратно на язык Зсасза, — мой хороший… — глаза Дины расширились, когда Роман толкнулся вперёд в рот Виктора, стараясь удерживать голову подчинённого и вжимая его нос в свой лобок; губы Зсасза были в слюне, поэтому, когда Роман вновь отстранился, его член, казалось, блестел от влаги, но тут же резко толкнулся обратно в рот. Дина должна была признать, что её впечатлили _такие_ таланты Виктора — сама она порой не могла нормально почистить дальние зубы из-за рвотного рефлекса, а Зсасз брал в рот член босса на всю длину и даже не кривился.

Виктор будто был рождён для того, чтобы сосать члены, и Роман это тоже понимал, учитывая его толчки, усиливающиеся по мере частоты звуков, издаваемых Зсасзом; Дина не знала, были ли эти звуки сигналом начинавшегося удушья, но Виктор явно наслаждался происходящим, поскольку двигал головой в такт движениям бёдер босса. Тонкая нить слюны стекала по его подбородку, Зсасз смотрел на Романа, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Да, малыш, — простонал Роман, снова вводя член в горло подчинённого на всю длину, — ты звучишь как хорошо оттраханная шлюха, пусть все знают, что ты делаешь, — он оттолкнул голову Зсасза так, чтобы в его рту остался лишь кончик члена. Зсасз провёл языком по головке и шумно втянул носом воздух, — ты выглядишь чертовски отлично, и я мог бы наблюдать за тем, как ты стоишь на коленях, вечно, — Виктор ответил ему, наклонив голову и продолжив сосать член, заставляя Романа протяжно стонать, — о, если бы ты только мог выполнять простые задачи и принести мне чёртов бриллиант так же хорошо, как работаешь над моим членом…

Звуки, издаваемые Зсасзом, звучали почти грустно, пока Роман причитал над ним, и для Дины это выглядело крайне странно; минуту назад Роман просто трахал его в рот, а теперь снизошёл до похвалы? Дина помнила, что Зсасз просил наказать его, так какого чёрта вместо наказания его хвалят?

— Виктор, малыш, не грусти, — Роман стиснул его затылок одной рукой, а другой провёл по щеке и зашипел, пытаясь вытащить член, который соединялся со ртом подчинённого нитью слюны, — ты же выпустишь _его_ , верно? — Виктор кивнул, и такой ответ показался Сайонису неправильным, поскольку он тут же отвесил Зсасзу пощёчину, достаточно сильную для того, чтобы от громкого звука Дина подскочила на месте, а Зсасз заскулил, но от наслаждения, а не мучения. — Используй грёбаные слова!

— Да, босс, — Роман широко улыбнулся, проводя большим пальцем по покрасневшей щеке.

— Твой голос чертовски красив, — он провёл рукой ниже и сунул палец в рот Зсасза, который нежно посасывал его до тех пор, пока Роман не потянул его за нижнюю губу, — она уже разбита. Сможешь ли ты дать мне больше с ней?

— Для вас, босс, всё что угодно, — голос Виктора звучал почти болезненно и хрипло, но Дина его узнавала; как часто Зсасз получал такого рода наказания? Очевидно, они занимались этим не в первый раз.

— Правильный ответ, — Роман отпустил губу подчинённого и снова взял свой член, — тогда открой рот пошире, малыш, — Виктор выполнил приказ, послушно открыв рот, и тогда Роман вернулся к своему привычному ритму.

Дина не могла распознать, кто из них сейчас контролировал ситуацию, потому что Роман задавал темп, а Виктор подсказывал ему, что делать, поощряя через стоны и прочий шум. По её коже пробегали мурашки от того, как Роман использовал горло Зсасза, продолжая бормотать похвалы вперемешку с ругательствами, которые срывались с его уст всякий раз, когда он сильнее толкался вперёд, крепче сжимая голову подчинённого. Дина представляла, какие следы останутся на коже головы Виктора от ногтей Сайониса.

Ритм, заданный Романом, нарушился, и Дина почти уговорила себя уйти, но тут Сайонис на пару секунд замер, удерживая голову Зсасза, и вскрикнул, кончив в его рот; Виктор нетерпеливо сглотнул, и сперма, смешанная со слюной, тонкой нитью стекала из уголка его губ. Тяжело дыша, Роман вытащил член и прислонился затылком к стене, закрыв глаза. Виктор слегка повернул голову и, встретившись взглядом с Диной, _ухмыльнулся_ , после чего послал ещё один воздушный поцелуй и, не отрывая глаз, слизал сперму с губ, а Дина почувствовала шок. Этот сраный ублюдок _планировал_ всё это, он хотел, чтобы она увидела. Роман до сих пор не знал об её присутствии, но она всё равно ощущала себя грязной. Виктор Зсасз игрался с ней, втянул в какую-то извращённую игру со своими правилами, да так, что Дина не успела ничего понять. Зсасз подстроил всё это с определённой целью, и не только для того, чтобы просто смутить Дину.

Она отступила на шаг, когда Роман схватил Зсасза за ворот рубашки и, рывком поставив на ноги, поцеловал. Их языки сплелись так крепко, как будто Сайонис пытался навсегда оставить свой вкус во рту Виктора. Дина настолько сосредоточила внимание на этом, что не сразу заметила, как Роман расстегнул брюки подчинённого, вытащил его член и начал слишком резко двигать по нему рукой, что нормальному человеку вряд ли доставило бы удовольствие. Но, судя по тому, как пыхтел и хмыкал Зсасз, он был весьма далёк от понятия нормы, как и многие, с кем Дина когда-либо сталкивалась. Зсасз вцепился в бицепсы Романа, и Дина задалась вопросом, не останутся ли после такого синяки на «идеальной» коже босса.

— О, Виктор, мой малыш, — выдохнул Роман в его рот, — ты так хорошо выглядишь, тебе так хорошо в моей руке, но знаешь, где тебе было бы гораздо лучше? — он переместил ладонь на горло Виктора, повернувшись так, что теперь Зсасз был прижат к стене, — используй слова, я хочу тебя услышать.

— Где, босс? — нетерпеливо заскулил Виктор.

— В моей заднице. Боже, я отдал бы всё, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, — Роман провёл языком по его шее, — я нуждаюсь в твоём члене как в воздухе. Как только разберёмся с Квинн, вернёмся сюда, чтобы я мог оставить на тебе аккуратный шрам. Ты ведь позволишь мне сделать это, не так ли, малыш?

— Да, босс.

— Но прежде нужно выбрать идеальное место… может быть, на твоём горле, тогда я смогу на него любоваться, пока ты будешь трахать меня? — Роман укусил Виктора за шею, заставив его колени задрожать. Зсасз громко застонал, что заставило Дину задуматься: не для неё ли он устраивал это шоу или Роман занял его настолько, что он забыл об её присутствии, — после того, как я оставлю на тебе шрам, и он будет кровоточить, я хочу, чтобы ты бросил меня на кровать и заставил забыть об этом дерьмовом дне. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так сильно, чтобы я забыл о том, что ты потерял мой бриллиант. Ты сможешь сделать это для меня?

Зсасз протяжно простонал _«да, босс»_ , закатив глаза и вновь вцепившись в Романа, который крепче стискивал его горло одной рукой, а другой двигал по члену до тех пор, пока Виктор не кончил; его тело напряглось, а затем слегка дёрнулось, испачкав ладонь Сайониса спермой. Дина сделала ещё один шаг назад, когда Роман и Виктор начали нежно целовать друг друга, шепча при этом _«я люблю тебя»_. Канарейке было действительно сложно принять это. Она повернулась на каблуках и ушла подальше от комнаты, пока что-нибудь новое не привлекло её внимания. Сегодня она узнала не только о том, что её босс и его любимый псих трахались (эти моменты навсегда останутся в её голове, и никакая терапия ей не поможет), но и о том, что они _любили_ друг друга. Но _как_? Они оба не должны быть способны на это чувство. Может быть, это какая-то извращённая одержимость друг другом, которую они придумали в качестве замены любви? Нездоровая и ядовитая одержимость, но идеально им подходящая.

Дина спустилась в туалет клуба, чтобы позвонить детективу, которая общалась с ней ранее. Ей нужно было хотя бы на мгновение забыть о Сайонисе и Зсасзе и сосредоточиться на реальной проблеме, которая заключается в том, что эти двое могут сделать с девочкой, если доберутся до неё первыми.

Час спустя Дина вышла на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и очистить голову, когда услышала, как дверь запасного выхода скрипнула, и перед ней промелькнуло пятно бледной кожи, тут же остановившееся и повернувшееся к ней.

— О, певичка, которую никто не слушает! — Дина подняла голову и увидела Харли Квинн, что стояла с дикой ухмылкой и игривым взглядом.

— О, дрянь, которую никто не любит! — улыбка Харли померкла, и она бросилась дальше по улице выполнять приказ. «Если бы Роман Сайонис всерьёз собирался убить тебя, ты уже была бы мертва. Но, видимо, ты можешь сделать для него кое-что полезное». Дина вздохнула, она ненавидела тот факт, что не могла перестать думать о том, насколько сильно Роман и Виктор нарушили все её планы.


	2. Chapter 2

Роман выгибал спину, пока Виктор вколачивался в него, кровь на руках мешала Сайонису обвивать шею подчинённого, а поцелуи с ним оставляли на языке металлический привкус. После заключения сделки с Квинн Роману пришлось в срочном порядке искать того, кто будет временно распоряжаться в клубе, поскольку он не лгал, когда говорил, что хочет, чтобы Виктор трахнул его. Зсасз был готов, Роман знал это, но им было необходимо возбудиться идеей кровопролития, без которой не хватило бы нужных эмоций. К счастью, сегодня подвернулась отличная возможность, когда Виктор, полный убийственных и сексуальных желаний, обнаружил, что пара шестёрок планировала продать акции конкурирующему клубу. Это сложно было назвать полноценным предательством, но Сайонису этого оказалось достаточно; даже малейшее предательство есть предательство, и теперь ему предстояло разобраться с виновными. Это также означало, что он сможет оставить новые шрамы на своём драгоценном Викторе.

Виктор был фантастическим парнем, независимо от того, должен ли был кого-то убивать или нет, он делал всё, что от него требовал Роман, и иногда Роману не нужно было озвучивать свои приказы, потому что Зсасз понимал его без слов. Вот и сейчас, когда они занимались любовью, он знал, как растянуть удовольствие на часы, как испытать такой оргазм, чтобы в конечностях начались судороги. Он знал, когда нужно ускориться и как быстрее очистить свой разум от стресса и гнева. Виктор знал Романа как свои пять пальцев, и эта мысль привела бы Сайониса в ужас, если бы он не доверил Зсасзу свою жизнь.

Прямо сейчас он был почти диким, пытаясь заставить Романа забыть о сегодняшнем инциденте, о котором, впрочем, Сайонис вряд ли забудет в ближайшее время, как бы ни был хорош его любовник. Что-то было не так, Виктор _никогда_ не совершал подобных ошибок, не разочаровывал Романа. Должно было случиться нечто, чтобы это произошло, и Сайонис собирался выяснить причину. После секса, конечно же.

Роман вышел из ванной в пижамных штанах, когда Виктор закончил менять мокрые и окровавленные постельные принадлежности, хотя Сайонис не просил его. Никогда не просил. Виктор успел принять душ раньше него, но всё ещё был голым — не то, чтобы Роману это не нравилось. Он не мог отвести взгляда от шрамов, разбросанных по телу Зсасза, включая два новых, отличавшихся от остальных своей краснотой; один на плече, другой на шее. Роман подошёл к Виктору, и тот даже не вздрогнул от прикосновения, когда Сайонис провёл кончиками пальцев по свежим ранам. Он так хотел дотронуться до них языком, заставить кровоточить и попробовать Зсасза на вкус, но в то же время ему не хотелось занести в раны инфекцию или, что ещё хуже, разочаровать Зсасза своим поведением. Последнее, чего хотел Роман, это разочаровать Виктора, он просто хотел понять, что, чёрт возьми, произошло сегодня.

— Мои любимые простыни, — прокомментировал Роман, прижимаясь влажным торсом к спине Виктора и обвивая руками его шею, — ты точно хочешь меня добить.

— Ты это заслужил.

— Правда? — промурлыкал Роман, положив подбородок на макушку Виктора, он обожал разницу в росте между ними. — И это после всего того, что я сегодня пережил.

— Роман…

— Я знаю, малыш, я знаю, ты уже извинился, — Роман закатил глаза, — но твои извинения не вернут мой бриллиант и не помогут разобраться с тем, как ты позволил ему пропасть.

— Я отвлёкся.

— Ты _отвлёкся_? — усмехнулся Сайонис. — Почему-то мне сложно в это поверить.

— Такого больше не повторится.

— Конечно не повторится, — вздохнул Роман, — возможно, мне стоило прислушаться к пташке, когда она сказала, что справится сама, — Виктор напрягся, — возможно, тогда у меня был бы мой бриллиант, и я не чувствовал бы разочарования в тебе, — Зсасз отстранился и, отойдя от Романа, взял спортивные штаны и надел их, — Виктор?

— Я уже говорил, что мне жаль.

— Я знаю.

— Я, блядь, сделал всё, что мог, чтобы выполнить твоё поручение, — Виктор отказывался смотреть на Романа, сжимая руки в кулаки, а его тело дрожало от накалённых чувств и напряжения, и это так сильно напоминало реакцию самого Романа, когда кто-то ранил его сердце или неуважительно к нему относился — словом, делал всё, чтобы выпустить его жестокую сторону. Роман занервничал, Виктор никогда прежде не делал ему больно, однако это не значит, что так будет всегда.

— Да, но…

— Я обещал тебе вернуть его, — Виктор не стал слушать Романа, и обычно Сайонис воспринимал это как оскорбление, но сейчас слишком волновался за него, чтобы побеспокоиться об этом, — я обещал, а свои обещания тебе я _всегда_ сдерживаю. Я сделал всё для того, чтобы эта сука, Квинн, оказалась у нас. И если она так хороша, как говорит о себе, то я смогу вернуть бриллиант и избавиться от неё, как только наступит завтра… Думаешь, твоя грёбаная пташка сделала бы что-нибудь подобное для тебя?

— Подожди, что?

— Я не знаю, чего ещё ты хочешь от меня. Твои похвалы, смешанные с разочарованием, сбивают меня с толку. Роман, я не могу, блядь, со всем этим сразу _разобраться_ , — будь Сайонис на его месте, то уже разбросал бы вещи и диким зверем метался бы по комнате, но Виктор оставался на месте, всё его тело дрожало от переизбытка эмоций.

— Малыш, — Роман соблюдал осторожность, приближаясь к нему. Виктор был талантлив в обращении с ножами, но и с голыми руками представлял серьёзную опасность, — малыш, успокойся, — он остановился перед Зсасзом, но тот не решался посмотреть ему в глаза, — Виктор? — Роман мягко положил руки ему на плечи, слегка надавливая, — ну же, пожалуйста, — Сайонис улыбнулся, — не заставляй меня волноваться сильнее.

— Мне жаль.

— Я знаю, что тебе жаль, и прежде не слышал, чтобы ты так извинялся, — Роман улыбнулся шире, — это на тебя совсем не похоже.

— Я не…

— О, я ведь всё прекрасно вижу, — Роман поцеловал его в лоб, — возвращайся в постель, — Зсасз кивнул, и Сайонис отпустил его плечи, — кстати, Виктор…

— Да, босс?

— Может быть, снимешь эти штаны? Я хочу, чтобы между нами не было преград, — Роман не получил ответа, но, когда повернулся, увидел, что Зсасз снова был голым, а штаны были аккуратно сложены на стуле рядом с кроватью.

Подойдя к другой стороне кровати, Роман аккуратно сложил свою пижаму — точно так же, как учил этому Виктора — затем забрался под одеяло и лёг рядом с ним, чувствуя, что он всё ещё был напряжён и неподвижен. Будь он таким в любую другую ночь, Роман вышвырнул бы его из кровати и выселил на диван. Обычно это продолжалось не долго — ночь или две — пока Роман не остывал и не просил Виктора вернуться обратно в постель. Сегодня, однако, всё было иначе, и проблема заключалась не в упрямстве Зсасза или плохом самочувствии после секса. Он явно что-то скрывал… что-то, связанное с Диной Лэнс.

— Виктор… — Роман ткнул его в плечо, — повернись ко мне, я хочу обниматься, — Зсасз тихо рассмеялся, но подчинился, и Роман прильнул к его груди, — спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, Виктор, — сказал Роман, кончиками пальцев проводя по шрамам на груди Зсасза, — точнее, я хочу поговорить.

— О чём?

— О том, что случилось сегодня, — Виктор вздохнул; Роман ненавидел этот звук, особенно когда он был адресован ему.

— Ничего не случилось.

— Случилось, и я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Особенно о том, почему сам вызвался пойти на это задание.

— Я ей не доверяю.

— Кому?

— Твоей пташке, — Виктор снова напрягся и осторожно провёл пальцами по руке Романа.

— Почему?

— Просто не доверяю, этого недостаточно?

— Нет, недостаточно. Ты знаешь, что я не люблю подобные ответы, — Роман поднял голову и посмотрел на Виктора, но тот вновь отвёл взгляд, — посмотри на меня, — голос Сайониса был мягким, но всё же требовательным, и Зсасз подчинился, — я хочу, чтобы ты доходчиво объяснил мне, почему ей не доверяешь.

— Мне не нравится, что ты слишком ей доверился, — Роман заметил, как трудно было Виктору поддерживать зрительный контакт, — что она такого сделала? Избила пару парней, а ты сразу поверил ей, позволил стать водителем, защищать тебя и выполнять важные задания.

— Виктор, если бы кто-то тебя сейчас услышал, то подумал бы, что ты ревнуешь, — Зсасз отвёл взгляд, — подожди… серьёзно?

— Мне не нравится, что она привлекает твоё внимание, — между ними повисла неловкая тишина.

— Так вот к чему было то твоё маленькое представление?

— Моё что? — Виктор снова смотрел на него.

— Шоу, которое мы разыграли перед Диной.

— Я… э-э…

— Ты знал, что она будет там, и намеренно оставил дверь открытой, чтобы она могла наблюдать, — Роман улыбнулся ему, — я не злюсь.

— Точно?

— Да. Я так страстно подыгрывал, правда? — Роман поцеловал его грудь. — А ты чертовски сексуально стоял на коленях, показывая ей, что принадлежишь мне… у тебя нет поводов для ревности.

— Но…

— Ты мой, не так ли, Виктор?

— Да.

— А я твой, — Виктор вздохнул.

— Ты?

— Я думал, что очевидно намекнул тебе на это, когда позволил трахнуть меня, — Роман слегка нахмурился, — или ты думаешь, что я бросаюсь на всех своих сотрудников?

— Нет, я так не думаю, простго…

— Я люблю тебя, Виктор, — Роман помнил шрам на бедре Зсасза. Метка в виде букв «R» и «S», которую Сайонис сам вырезал на нём несколько лет назад. — Или, может быть, это не любовь? Я не знаю, но мои чувства к тебе дороже того, что мне могла бы дать Дина или кто-либо другой. Чёрт возьми, никто не сравнится с тобой, — Роман застенчиво улыбнулся и приблизился к лицу Виктора, — то, что я чувствую к тебе… то, что ты _заставляешь_ меня чувствовать — сильное и настоящее ощущение. Так что у тебя вообще нет причин ревновать к ней.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — улыбка Виктора стала шире, и Роман осознал, что прежде они признавались друг другу в любви только в момент оргазма, убийства или чего-то ещё, но никогда просто так. Роман сделал перекат, позволив Виктору оказаться сверху, и поцеловал его, ощутив как слёзы навернулись на глаза от нахлынувших чувств. И судя по тому, как Виктор держался за его тело, стараясь быть как можно ближе, он тоже это чувствовал.

Они целовались в течение нескольких часов; всего один поцелуй превратился во что-то более долгое, прежде чем они успели осознать, сколько прошло времени. Количество встреч, на которые они опоздали из-за этого, впечатляло. Роман отстранился первым, его дыхание было затруднено, а губы распухли. Виктор выглядел также, и Роман поклялся, что никогда раньше не видел его таким красивым.

— Я хочу сделать снимок, ты не против? — спросил Роман, прекрасно понимая, что Виктор не откажет, хоть и ненавидит, когда его снимают на камеру.

— Да, — прозвучало хрипло и мягко, практически заставив Романа задохнуться. Он потянулся к телефону и камере «Polaroid». Сначала он хотел сфотографировать Виктора на телефон, чтобы установить изображение на экран блокировки, главный экран, значок контакта — _на что угодно_ — но был немного обеспокоен тем, как в их время развивалось хакерство, а фотографии должны были предназначаться только для его глаз. Он передумал брать телефон и схватил камеру, затем оседлал бёдра Виктора и поднёс камеру к лицу, чтобы сделать фотографию; его пальцы дрожали в ожидании. Виктор был причиной, по которой он когда-либо использовал эту камеру: маленькая коробка, стоявшая на верху шкафа, не содержала ничего, кроме его фотографий, и новая отправится туда же. Роман нажал кнопку и спустя несколько секунд скатился с Виктора, чтобы встряхнуть мгновенно распечатанную фотографию. Зсасз приблизился, его тело было более расслабленным, чем несколько часов назад. Фотография была прекрасной, но Роман и не ожидал чего-то меньшего. Виктор поцеловал его плечо и отобрал камеру, чего _никогда раньше не делал_. Роман удивлённо повернул голову, Виктор быстро поцеловал его, и звук затвора заставил сердце Сайониса биться быстрее. Очередная фотография приземлилась на его тело, и Роман поднял её, быстро встряхнув, после чего широко улыбнулся. Нежный момент их грязного поцелуя с Зсасзом теперь навсегда запечатлён.

— Я хочу поставить эти фотографии в рамку, — заявил Роман, когда Виктор потянулся через него, чтобы положить камеру обратно.

— Эти? — он откинулся на подушку и посмотрел на снимки. — Немного рискованно, разве нет?

— Заткнись, Виктор. Это _моя_ комната и _мои_ вещи. Если я захочу что-то показать, это будет _моим_ выбором, не так ли? — Зсасз ответил ему тихим смехом.

— Твоим. Значит, поищем завтра пару рамок, — Роман несколько секунд смотрел на фотографии, прежде чем положить их на тумбочку вместе с камерой. Затем он выключил лампу и снова забрался в кровать к Виктору.

— Когда Квинн принесёт нам бриллиант, я возьму с собой камеру. Очень хочу запечатлеть тот момент, как ты разорвёшь эту суку на куски, — прошептал Роман в темноте, обдавая дыханием губы Виктора, — хочу запечатлеть твою работу. Кровь, шрамы… Хочу запечалеть, как ты сосёшь мой член, — Виктор вздрогнул, услышав это.

— Если ты правда хочешь…

— Хочу.

— Тогда твоё желание скоро исполнится, — Виктор немного подался вперёд, касаясь своими губами губ Сайониса, — мы запечатлим всё, что ты захочешь.

Дышать в комнате стало тяжелее. Роман с трудом сглотнул, у него пересохло во рту. Он почти проклинал Виктора за это влияние. Никто прежде не умел возбуждать его так быстро, после нескольких часов секса. Роман прижался губами к горлу Виктора, а перед глазами возник образ Дины. Дина… Сайонис не смог сдержать стона при мысли о ней. При мысли о том, что Зсасз в приступе ревности заманил её подсматривать. Роман никогда не встречал такого человека, как Виктор, и, честно говоря, не хотел бы встречать, поскольку Виктора ему было более чем достаточно.

— Виктор, — руки Зсасза двигались по телу Романа. Последний всё ещё был слегка чувствителен, и от статичных движений его нервные окончания вновь посылали обжигающие импульсы, — Виктор, ты мне нужен.

— Я знаю, — Зсасз наклонился ближе к его горлу, — я всегда знаю, что тебе нужно, и всегда делаю это, — одной рукой он взял бедро Романа, вынуждая того оказаться сверху.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, — попросил Сайонис, уже задыхаясь и начиная двигать бёдрами, — зачем ты это сделал?

— Сделал что?

— Привёл Дину. Зачем показал ей, что являешься моим? — Виктор сильнее сжал бёдра Романа, вонзая в кожу ногти и заставляя Сайониса стиснуть пальцами его челюсти, после чего наклониться и провести языком по губам. — Скажи мне.

— Я хотел показать ей, как сильно ты мне нужен, — выдохнул Зсасз, — показать, что я готов сделать для тебя.

— О, малыш, — Роман прикусил его нижнюю губу, — кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя есть вуайеристские наклонности… С другой стороны, возможно, нам этого не хватало.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу обмануть её дважды.

— Я говорю не о Дине, — свободной рукой Роман перехватил запястье Виктора, поднося его руку к своей заднице, чтобы дать понять, что делать дальше; утром некоторые места точно будут болеть, но сейчас Роману было не до размышлений о боли.

— А о чём?

— Как далеко ты готов зайти ради меня? — Роман не сводил взгляда с его руки, вслепую нашаривая баночку смазки, которая ещё не была убрана, и успешно схватил её.

— А ты как думаешь? — глаза Романа снова встретились с Виктором. Челюсть Сайониса сжалась, когда пальцы Зсасза скользнули в него. В разговорах не было необходимости, но Роман любил это, а Виктор старался давать ему всё, что только мог.

— Мы могли бы потрахаться прямо в клубе? Где-нибудь за столом, где нас смогут увидеть? — спросил Роман. — Ты бы позволил мне трахнуть тебя, сидя у меня на коленях? Или, может быть, наоборот, ты бы трахнул меня перед всеми?

— Да, _блядь_ , я готов сделать всё, что ты захочешь.

— В том числе, готов показать всем, что ты моя личная шлюха? — Виктор заскулил.

— Да, что угодно, — Роман знал, что следующий озвученный вопрос будет рискованным, но он желал до конца выяснить, насколько далеко был готов зайти Виктор.

— А с кем-то другим? Позволил бы мне смотреть, как ты давишься чужим членом? — Виктор замер, его пальцы по-прежнему находились в заднице Романа, но взгляд сменился с возбуждённо-похотливого на растерянный и слегка обиженный.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — это был один из первых случаев, когда Роман слышал, как неуверенно звучал голос Виктора. — Хочешь поделиться мной с кем-то?

— А ты бы сделал это для меня? Если бы я попросил тебя об этом?

— Да, — теперь голос звучал увереннее, но глаза выдавали его истинные чувства, и Роман видел, что Виктору было неловко от мыслей о том, чтобы отдаться кому-то. Казалось, за это Сайонис полюбил его даже немного больше.

— Блядь, — Роман поцеловал Виктора, насаживаясь на пальцы, чтобы побудить его снова двигаться, — я об этом даже мечтать не смел.

— Я просто хочу сделать тебя счастливым.

— И ты уже делаешь, малыш, о, как же ты делаешь, — резко выдохнул Роман, когда Виктор убрал пальцы и теперь осторожо прижимал свой член к его отверстию, — чёрт возьми, это… — Роман громко застонал, как только Зсасз толкнулся в него.

— Так ты уверен, что хочешь делить меня с кем-то? — спросил Виктор, и его вопрос прерывался стонами, переходившими в повторяющееся _«никогда»_ от Романа.

— Если я когда-нибудь предложу что-то подобное ещё раз, — выдохнул Роман, — разрешаю тебе ударить меня.

— Роман, — Виктор сел, меняя позу, — просто закрой рот.

у Сайониса не было времени на то, чтобы возразить; он едва мог составить связные предложения и даже если бы _хотел_ возразить, Виктор снова доказал ему, что способен на горадо большее, чем кто-либо другой. На этот раз второй раунд их жёсткого секса оказался почти романтическим, потому что недосказанностей между ними больше не было; теперь Роман знал, что Виктор потерял бриллиант из-за своей ревности к Дине Лэнс. А Виктор знал, что Роман заботился о нём больше, чем он думал.

Возможно, потеря бриллианта того стоила. Возможно, выяснить эту сторону Зсасза в обмен на потерю состояния Бертинелли того стоило. Теперь верность Виктора проверена по-настоящему, как будет проверено обещание кровопролития (в основном, крови Харли Квинн).

Возможно, это стоило того, чтобы выпустить пар под пристальным взглядом другой подчинённой. Чтобы получить обещание потрахаться в клубе на глазах у гостей.

Роман знал, что всё равно будет продолжать злиться в течение нескольких дней. Успокоится он лишь тогда, когда бриллиант окажется у него, код будет расшифрован, а деньги благополучно пополнят его банковский счёт. Однако, несмотря на всё произошедшее, он был как никогда близок к этому.


End file.
